Warriors: Rise from the Lake
by Jessie Sakura
Summary: "Water will flow to the lake, but where comes Water, comes a Storm..." Before the clans arrived at the Lake, a secret was hidden beneath it's waves. Now the kit of the hidden clan's leader shall rise and take her place. Maybe, the clan won't be secret for long... (Previously called: Warriors; Rise of WaterClan)
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse S: Hello! This is co-presentator….Splashpaw!**

**Splashpaw: Hi**

**Jesse S: You get to know him more in the story…**

**Splashpaw: Jesse Sakura does not own Warriors/ Warrior Cats**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin….**

* * *

Hello, my name is Shadowkit. My pelt is pure black and my eyes are a magnificent aquamarine, or at least that's what my mother says. I live far underneath the Grand Lake, with the rest of my clan. Waterclan. We are quite a small clan, but we watch the other clans with wonder, and in silence. They don't know about us. I've never seen them though, course, I'm just a kit!

"Shadowkit? You awake?" my mother, Skystar asked. I stretched out, staring at my jet-black paws and she chuckled softly. Because she was the leader of our clan, I often slept with her in the leader's cave. Now was one of those times.

"Yes mother" I mewed. She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in amusement. Her beautiful white fur shined off the wet rocks around us.

"Come on, you're becoming an apprentice today" she mewed. My head shot up and I gazed at her in shock. I heaved myself out of the seaweed bed and padded over to my mum.

"Who's?" I asked, tilting my head. She smiled and looked out of a gap in the seaweed covering the cave entrance.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out" I groaned, and she smiled.

"Come on, let's get you clean" she said, scooping me up with her paw. I squealed loudly, but she gripped me tightly. My head slumped in annoyance as she licked my fur. I growled softly, making my mother laugh. Luckily it didn't last long.

"Skystar! Shadowkit!" my dad mewed, bursting through the seaweed cover. His green eyes gleamed in happiness as he scooped me out of my mother's hold and into his.

"Jeez, Dad. It's not you getting 'upgraded' today!" I moaned, climbing out of his hold and sitting far away from them both. Even though I'm six moons old, they still treat me like a little kit.

"She has a point, Vineheart" Mum mewed. His head slumped. His black fur glittered with water droplets. He obviously just came back from hunting and managed to catch his breath quickly. His gray muzzle moved silently, trying to find a comeback and failing.

"Can't find any words?" Mum teased. Dad growled softy, before we all started laughing. I stopped first and padded out the cave, the seaweed stroking my fur as I exited.

"Shadowkit!" Silverkit shouted, pounding across the main cave. She stopped just in front of me. Her light gray fur was sleek and she looked upp at me with wonder-filled blue eyes. Most of our clan have blue eyes, either that or green. Apparently, it's because we live under a lake, the water affects our eyes. and by how much we are underwater with our eyes open.

"Is it true that you're becoming a apprentice today?" she mewed. I nodded and she bounced around in circles. She was two moons younger than me, and still had a lot to grow.

"Not much to go till you're Leader!" she mewed, quite loudly. For some reason, they had always believed I would follow my mother in leadership, but I don't want to. Well, I do. It's just if I become leader, then my mum would most likely have to die, and so would Nightclaw, Silverkit's dad.

"Silverkit, go back to your mother" Skystar mewed from behind me. Said kit quickly scampered back over the floor and back into the Nursery cave. I looked over my shoulder to find my parents standing on either side of me. I felt a nudge come from the white she-cat and my father followed me into the centre of the main cave.

"All those fit enough to swim, please gather round the main cave!" Skystar shouted. Her voice rang and echoed through the rocks surrounding us. The clan emerged from the connected caves and surrounded us in a u shape.

I picked out Nightclaw, the deputy. His black fur looked so much like my father's, except his paws and tail tip were a light gray. His mate, Eaglefeather, was a creamy colour with light brown patches. Her two kits, Silverkit and Beekit, bounced around each other. The tom of the two was a darker gray than his sister but you could still see the resemblance.

The medicine cats stood next to them. Fernwater smiled at me, her gray fur almost blending in with the rock behind her, but her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. She was like a second mother to me, and she felt the same way. By her side, stood her apprentice, Splashpaw. His white fur almost competed with my mother's, but not by a long shot since gray patched covered it.

Close by, Reedtail and Fallowtail stood side by side. Reedtail's reddish-brown pelt almost matched his mate's, but hers was more of a light brown. His brown eyes looked happily in Fallowtail' green ones. The day before, she had announced that she was expecting kits and will soon move into the nursery cave. I usually call them the Tail pair, but only in private and with the other kits….

Reedtail's apprentice, Weedpaw, was watching me with wide blue eyes. His gray fur was glittering with water, making me think that he went hunting with my father.

The two elders stood close to the entrance to their cave, not wishing to venture out further. The beautiful brown spotted she-cat, Spottedfur, was my mother's mother. She always said she got her pelt colour from her dad, who died in a flood, short after I was born. Now, the she-cat could only see through one eye. Her den mate, Hawkeye, was a dark gray tom with white paws and muzzle. He retired early because of his loss of smell.

An announcement from in front of me brought me back to the ceremony in hand:

"This moonrise, we gather together to name a new apprentice. Shadowkit, come forward" Skystar instructed. I stepped forward, my head held proudly.

"From this day forward, until she has gained her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Shadowpaw. Vineheart, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You will be mentor to Shadowpaw" I gasped silently as my father's name was called.

"Vineheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and strength. I expect you to pass on everything Hawkeye has taught you" Skystar said, smiling down at me and her mate. I turned to face my dad and mentor and we touched noses. We then walked to the side of the clearing, smiling to ourselves.

"May the Lake flow with pride" Skystar said, announcing the end of the gathering. Straight after, the kits and, now fellow, apprentices came to talk to me.

"Shadowpaw!" Silverkit and Beekit chanted, running around me and often pouncing on my tail. I chuckled and looked at the two apprentices in front of me. Surprisingly, they included Splashpaw.

"Congratulations" he said. I smiled at him, before Weedpaw grabbed my attention.

"So, you'll be sleeping in the apprentices cave now. I'll show you were to sleep" he said, already heading off. I quickly said goodbye to the others, before following him down the long path to the apprentice's cave. The path steeped up a bit and I bounded up, close on the older apprentice's paws.

When we finally arrived at the cave, he grabbed some shredded seaweed from the side of the cave and started padding down in the far right corner, parallel to his own. I smiled at his kindness.

"There we go!" he said, smiling down at his creation. I smiled and padded next to him, placing my tail on his flank.

"Thank you" I said. He looked at and smiled at me before running back down the tunnel. He shouted back:

"Come on! You don't want to be late for training!"

I smiled, and ran after him. This was the start of something very important.

* * *

**Jesse S: Good? Bad?**

**Splashpaw: Is this your first Warriors fanfic?**

**Jesse S: Yup!**

**Splashpaw: Ooooh**

**Jesse S: I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW**

**Splashpaw: You know you hav…..**

**Jesse S: I know, caps lock. ITS SO THEY SEE IT FOR THE THIRD TIME!**

**Splashpaw: Third?**

**Jesse S: Other stories as well**

**Splashpaw: Ah**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesse S: Hello!**

**Splashpaw: Shouldn't you be in bed?**

**Jesse S: I am….**

**Splashpaw: O.o**

**Jesse S: Review time~**

**Autumn's Pen: Hey hunt underwater. Cause they train there they can hold their breath for a long time. They also, at night, hunt on the land.**

**Waterwolfsoul: Why, thank you! Now, please update your story!**

**Jesse's BFF: I do know how much you like cats, You have two! I still cant believe you reviewed this in school and let me read it as you wrote it! Sorry, for whenever I'm in a bad mood (in advance and past)**

**Splashpaw: Jesse Sakura does not own Warriors**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

3 months later

I was sitting down, savouring the taste of fish before my dad/mentor's shout got my attention.

"Shadowpaw!" he shouted, sprinting across the main cave. His fur was still wet and his paws left prints on the cave floor. My dad is weird.

"What is it?" I asked, leaving the fish in-between my paws. The other apprentice, Weedpaw, was lying down next to me, and he too, was curious on why my dad was running around like a mouse.

"Training!" he said, stopping in front of us. We dropped our heads and groaned. We had just come back from a hunting trip, and all that time underwater was very exhausting.

"But Dad!" I moaned, before getting interrupted by the other mentor.

"Come on!" Reedtail said. He stood behind my dad, backing him up. I let out a sigh, before standing up slowly. Weedpaw stood up as well, and followed his mentor towards the camp exit. I quickly followed behind.

"Hey Dad. Why are we training so quickly?" I asked, coming up to walk next to my mentor. He looked down at me before watching the tunnel ahead.

"Skystar wants you to become warriors quickly" he answered simply. I rolled my head in a sort of 'no, really?' way but I was ignored. We arrived at the pool of water at the end of the tunnel. To a normal cat this would a simple puddle but to us, it's the main exit and entrance to our camp caves. The two cats ahead of us, stepped into the puddle and disappeared from view.

"Ready?" Dad asked. I nodded and I stepped into the puddle first. The water flooded over me as I walked in deeper. The tunnel slanted downwards slightly, so I ducked my head and swam down. The rhythmic pushing of my paws in the water calmed me down. As we neared the end of the tunnel, a swarm of fish crossed over the exit, and I swam through, snagging one on my claws. I headed upwards, towards the light.

My head burst out the water, and I gasped for breath. Sweet, sweet air. A splash came from my right as my dad came up as well. A call attracted us to look at the banking of a familiar island. I pushed the water with my paws, and propelled myself through the blue water. As I reached the island, I walked silently on the banking and stood next to Weedpaw, waiting for instructions. Then, the two mentors turned to us.

"We are going to do Battle training today" Reedtail said, already heading through the trees. The rest of us bounded after him. After running through the vast trees, we finally arrived in a large clearing. Before anything could be said, a large weight collided with my side. I yowled with shock, and rolled with the hit, before pushing it off with my paws. A bundle of red-brown fur collided with a tree not-so-far away. My eyes widened as Reedtail slowly picked himself up.

"Very well done" he said. He padded up to us, smiling. I stared at him in shock. Who would do that? I am known for my strength in battle! And stealth but hey, if you get hit on the side by a cat, your cover is already blown. I winced slightly as a small pain appeared in my side. I wasn't risking looking at it just in case I caused suspicion. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long.

"So, what are doing?" Weedpaw asked, shaking his gray fur slightly. I smiled at him before looking at the two mentors.

"You are going to go up against each other" Dad said. I let my mouth drop open slightly as did Weedpaw. They chuckled at our expressions but pushed us into the centre of the clearing. And set us opposite each other. They stepped back. I really didn't want to fight him, and the same feeling was shone in his eyes.

"Begin!" Reedtail shouted.

Without a second's hesitation, I launched myself at the other apprentice, yowling loudly. I started battering his muzzle with quick swipes, making sure my claws were sheathed. After some hits, Weedpaw ducked, leaving me swiping at air. He snapped at my back legs, and I jumped away just in time. I registered that he wasn't holding back, so neither should I.

We circled each other slowly, waiting for the other to move. With a low growl, the gray tom jumped high, twisted, and landed on my back. I tried to shake him off at first, and failing I resourced to the other way. I rolled over, Weedpaw's body hitting the floor loudly. I stepped backwards, and let him get himself up. Already panting with effort, he glared at me. I smiled, and he growled. He was waaaaaay to easy to wind up. We stood at a stalemate for minutes, before he ran at me. I jumped to the right, and let him come sideways to me, before slamming into him. Losing his balance, he toppled over and landed in a dusty heap on the floor.

A shot of pain ran up my side, and I gritted my teeth. Weedpaw was struggling to stand up, so I guessed his injuries were worse than mine. I stole a look at our mentors, who were nodding and smiling at out fight. I looked quickly back at Weedpaw, who slumped in defeat on the floor. I winced.

"Okay, I think we know who won" Reedtail said, quickly walking to his fallen apprentice. I smiled slightly, before collapsing on the ground. My father admitted a yowl, and the slight thud of paws indicated he was running to me.

"Shadowpaw! Are you alright?" he asked, bending his head down to mine. I looked into his worry-filled eyes and smiled.

"I'm okay. Just a slight pain on my side" I said, I admit I didn't tell him that it REALLY hurt after all, and he would just worry. He shot a glance at the other mentor, who looked away very quickly. I let out a small laugh, before wincing. This gained a worried look from my dad.

"I'll support you" he said. I smiled gratefully, and stood up slowly, leaning on my dad for support. I looked over to the other cats, and they had copied us.

"We will have to go through the land entrance" Reedtail said. Dad nodded, and started moving. We all walked in unison, as we arrived at a low hole. It looked like a fox's den and was surrounded by reeds. But we knew different. We entered the tunnel and found ourselves walking down a long down-slanting passage. It was hard to keep grip, but we had hard claws and paws from swimming and living on rocks. A water-drop fell on my head and dripped down by my eye. I shivered at its icy coldness.

"We're here" Dad said. He was right, as we walked into the main cave. Mum and Nightclaw were chatting while eating, but at the sight of the wounded apprentices, they stood up quickly.

"What happened?" Nightclaw asked, while my mother came and fussed over me. I waved her away with my nose but she didn't move.

"They fought each other. Let's just say, it was definatly a close fight" Reedtail explained. Mum's head shot up and looked at him closely.

"Who won?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shadowpaw. She managed to hold the weight of her injuries till the fight ended" he said. Skystar looked at me with happiness gleaming in her eyes. She licked my cheek and I groaned. Not because she was licking me, or proud of me, just because she was being very possessive.

"Come on! We need to get these two to Fernwater" Dad said. At the sound of her name, Fernwater stuck her head out of the medicine cave and called us over. I walked out of my mother's grasp and headed towards the cave, Dad still supporting me. When we entered, I was amazed at the little crock in the wall, being used as storage for herbs and leaves. Splashpaw walked from the herb 'shelves', as they call them, and brought along some roots, that I recognised as Comfrey roots, and some webs on his paw.

"Ah good, thank you Splashpaw" Fernwater said. Her apprentice nodded, before walking off back to sorting the herbs out. The medicine cat then nodded for us to sit down on the two seaweed beds. We lay down, and our two mentors left the cave. I'm sure my dad was telling Reedtail off for sneak attacking me, but personally I think it was more the fight that did it.

Fernwater then started chewing the root, before bringing out on her paw. She padded over to me and wiped the poultice on my side. I sighed in relief as it automatically soothed the wound. I rested my head on my paws and watched as the medicine cat applied the webs on Weedpaw's scratches. She then rubbed in the root, to soothe the pain, just like mine. The injured tom relaxed and smiled at me. I mouthed 'sorry' and he shrugged it off. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find Fernwater lying down nearby. I looked around, and noticed that Weedpaw had also fallen asleep. I sighed in relief.

"Seems that you're awake" Fernwater said. I looked to her and she smiled.

"Fernwater, you're my mum's sister right?" I asked. She nodded, and waited for the question to continue.

"What was she like?" she started laughing but silenced herself when she noticed Weedpaw stir in his sleep. She looked me in the eye, before gazing off into her own world.

"Well, she was a lot like you. Kind, courageous, strong and loyal" she said, smiling. I looked away at the comments, but I was happy at being seen like that. A light rustle indicated that she left her bed. A tongue licked me between my ears and I inched away, causing a laugh to come from the medicine cat.

"Di…did I fall asleep?"

I looked at the gray tom to find his blue eyes wide open. He looked at us with curiosity before the medicine cat spoke:

"And he's just like your father" she said, giggling at her own joke and quickly leaving the den as I playfully swiped a paw at her. The tom just stared at me.

"We were talking" I said. He nodded slowly, and looked at the herb shelves in wonder. Then a question I had thought about before popped up.

"Weedpaw" I said, gaining the gray tom's attention.

"Are your parent's…"

"Dead? Yeah, they died in the same floor as your mother's dad" he said, finishing my question. A sad look crossed over his face and I shrank.

"Sorry" I said, gaining a shocked look from the apprentice.

"No, no. I think I needed to tell you" he said, smiling. I nodded slowly, and rested my head on my paws. We stayed in silence until we had to move back into our cave. The walking was easier now, and I didn't need any help. We had been given a sunrise's rest before we could hunt, and two sunrises before fighting. We had agreed, and now lay in silence in our beds, waiting for sleep to claim us again.

* * *

**Jesse S: I can't believe I'm doing this at 11:03. Its gonna be later when I post this!**

**Splashpaw: You're dead if you're caught**

**Jesse S: You don't think I know?**

**Quickly, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesse S: I did it! I did it!**

**Splashpaw: Stop dancing!**

**Jesse S: Sorry…**

**Silverkit: If any of you don't understand, I'll explain. She posted a A/N at first apologising for not having time before her holiday to post a chappie.**

**Jesse S: But I managed too! Only by missing lunch though…**

**Splashpaw: Jeez, weirdo. Jesse Sakura does not own Warriors, only Waterclan**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

"Wake up, you sleeping dormouse!" I groggily opened my eyes, before recoiling slightly as my dad's face appeared in my vision. I groaned as he smiled himself silly.

"What now?" I asked, picking myself off the seaweed bed. I looked around the cave to find Weedpaw standing behind my dad and mentor. I blinked.

"Shadowpaw, you and Weedpaw here, are going to do your warriors assessment today" my eyes widened. I've only been a apprentice for 5 moons! Wow, Mum must seriously want us as warriors since Fallowtail's kits are almost apprentices.

"Mmmm, okay" I said. Dad smiled and padded out of the cave. I sighed, dropping my head slightly, before being bombarded.

"What do you think we will be doing?" Weedpaw asked, bounding over to stand next to me.

"Don't know" I said simply. I quickly padded out of the cave and down the tunnel to the main cave. The gray tom quickly followed.

"It's weird, I've only been an apprentice for 7 moons now… And you for 5!" he stated. I nodded.

Before I knew it, my pelt quickly touched the tom's gray one. I flinched, looked away quickly, and veered away slightly. I have been trying to deny it lately, but about 3 moons ago, I started having feelings for the fellow apprentice. It hurt me emotionally when we had to fight each other. I had always won the fights, but after I could not look him in the eye for a while.

I arrived in the main cave, to find the whole clan gathered. They watched as we walked in and looked towards our mentors. I didn't know they all gathered, but wait, are they going to watch us do our assessment?

"Weedpaw, Shadowpaw" Skystar addressed us, stepping forward out of the crowd. We turned to the white she-cat who fixed us with her blue eyes.

"Today, you shall do your Warrior Assessment" she said, pride gleaming in her eyes. I leaned forward slightly, wanting to know what it is, but she diverted.

"We know you have only been apprentices for a while, but we have agreed that you have shown lots of promise" she said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I wanted to know what we are doing!

"You shall leave to the island soon, were you shall find out what you will do. Stay here and gather your strength for now" She explained. We both slumped slightly, before noticing the two fish our mentors' were holding. They nodded at us, before walking over to us both. They dropped the two silver fish at our feet before padding off towards the pile.

We looked at each other, before lying down. I picked the fish up with my teeth before placing it on my outstretched paws. I took a little bit of the fish, letting the taste fill my mouth. I smiled in pleasure. I didn't notice the gray tom watching me as I took another bite. After a while, both of us finished the fish and we stared cleaning ourselves. Lucky for me, we stuck to ourselves. At first…

"Ah, you missed a spot..." I said, reaching out, and licking an unruly spot of the gray tom's fur. Whoops.

"I'm sorry!" I said, backing off. I turned my head away, not looking at him.

"It's okay" Weedpaw laughed. I looked back at him, my eyes wide. Realising I locked gazes, I quickly looked in front of me.

"No, really, its fine." He said, "And thank you" I nodded, before standing up quickly. He looked up at me.

"Everyone's leaving" I said, "I think it's time for our assessment" he nodded and stood up. We walked over towards the tunnel, and joined the queue to get out. I turned around and found the remaining cats standing in the middle of the cave.

The two elders, Spottedfur and Hawkeye were actually out of their den, and smiling in encouragement. Splashpaw stood next to them, and nodded at us. In front of them stood Eaglefeather, and her two kits. Beekit was in front of his mother and copying the two elders and mother. His sister bounced up and down.

"I know you two can do it!" Silverkit shouted, before being hushed by her mother. I smiled back and nodded. Then, I disappeared into the tunnel.

When we finally reached the 'puddle', Weedpaw motioned with his head for me to go first. I smiled in appreciation, before jumping in. I captured my breath in my mouth as I swam down the tunnel, and into the lake. Pushing with my paws, I swam up to the top. I silently emerged from the water, and took in the sights around me.

As it was nearing Autumn, mixtures of red, green and orange filled the trees. The warm air was nice on my wet fur. I quickly swam over to the island and pulled myself onto the beach. Shaking a left from my pelt, I watched as the other apprentice came out of the water. He shook the water off his fur and he turned to me. With a nod, we headed towards the main clearing. We walked in, and found my mother on the highest rock.

"Your warrior assessment will be here" she announced. We both nodded. Around us, the other cats made a large circle. Nightclaw, Reedtail, Fallowtail and my father, Vineheart. Fernwater also surrounded us. With a quick yowl, the leader jumped down from the rock and joined the circle. I flashed my eyes around.

"For your assessment, you will fight us" She announced. Giving us not time, they all pounced. With a quick look and nod and Weedpaw, we rolled in opposite directions, letting the onslaught land together. The organised themselves, as if they knew we were going to do that. Skystar, Reedtail, Fernwater faced me, while Fallowtail, Nightclaw and Vineheart faced my friend. With a gathered yowl, my three opponents jumped at me. I braced myself.

The three cats landed on the floor, before looking up and finding me in the air. I had jumped at the right moment. With a quick smirk, I landed right on the medicine cat's back. She tried to shake me off, but I clung on. The other two turned to swipe at me, and only managing to hurt their companion. I jumped out of the way and landed with my back to the other fight. The light gray she-cat collapsed on the floor, and I instantly felt guilty. She slowly picked herself up, and turned to face me. They looked at me, before lauching themselves at me again.

No time for a breath now, I guess.

I growled softly as they stopped close to me. My mum stood up on her back paws and started to batter my front. The medicine cat then jumped to my side and raked it with her claws. Reedtail copied her on the other. I yowled in pain. Before any more damage could be done, I locate the weakest of my opponents. I flicked my eyes back to the gray she-cat, and with a faint sigh, barrelled into her with my side. She yowled and rolled backwards. She landed at the bottom of a tree, picked herself up and sat down. Finally, I had defeated one of my opponents, but she wasn't fully trained in battle so I guess she had a disadvantage. I looked back to Reedtail and Skystar, who had shocked faces. I guessed they were quite shocked at the fact: I just barrelled her half-way across the clearing.

Wow, who knew I had that in me?

They recovered quickly, and the red-brown tom threw himself at me. He brought his paw over my face, making it move with the force of the blow. He pushed me over with his chest, and before I knew it, I was on the floor. Reedtail placed a paw on my neck and the white she-cat walking in my vision. I glanced over to the other fight, and locked my eyes on the gray tom. He was surrounded his three opponents. His gaze fell on me, and his eyes widened, I looked away in shame and closed my eyes.

"SHADOWPAW!" I heard him yowl. It followed by growls and then, pain filled yowls. I tightened my eyes, and gritted my teeth.

What could I do?

* * *

**Jesse S: And I'm so mean. YOU HAVE TO WAIT A MONTH TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT *evil laugh***

**Silverkit: Eep scary**

**Splashpaw: You're a lunatic, you know that?**

**Jesse S: I'll take that as a compliment**

**Splashpaw: It seriously isn't one….**

**Silverkit: SHE WILL BE IN AMERICA FOR A MONTH, NO UPDATES! REMEMBER THAT!**

**Jesse S: Yeesh, my ears…**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesse S: I just couldn't bare leaving it at that sort of cliff-hanger!**

**Splashpaw: You really are in trouble if you get caught.. You have to wake up at 6 tomorrow!**

**Jesse S: Urgh…**

**Silverkit: Jesse Sakura does not own Warriors, only Waterclan**

**Splashpaw: That's by line!**

**Silverkit: =p**

**Jesse Sakura: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

I can't give up. I can't give up. I can't give….. Or can I? Yowls filled my ears, no matter how much I tried to block them out. But one was more horrible. Weedpaw shouting my name. He sounded so desperate, and worried. Wait, worried? For me? He yowled again. I shook slightly. No. No… NO!

* * *

I snapped my eyes open, and moved. I reached out with my neck and clasped Reedtail's paw in my jaws. He screeched in pain, and jumped back, releasing me. I growled lightly as I picked myself up. Quickly looking at my friend, he smiled at me. I smiled back, before both of us looked back to our opponents. Skystar smiled proudly at me, before crouching down. I copied her position, and braced myself. The white she-cat leaped. Her paws collided with my shoulders, knocking me onto my back paws. Going with the force of her blow, I swapped my paws, and then slammed my back paws on the ground. Then, pushing from my back paws, I pushed her paws off me, making her stumble backwards. She skidded to a halt a few paces away. She looked at me with shock.

With a yowl, my other opponent attacked, and jumped on me from the side. Doing what I did a few moons ago, I rolled with him. But this time, I slammed his body on the ground, and pushing from my legs, jumped over onto the over side of him. With a quick swipe, I ran my claws over two of his paws, but not hard enough to draw blood. He yowled loudly. I glanced in my friend's direction, and found Fallowtail down for the count. She had limped over to my used-to-be-opponent who gave her some medicine. Weedpaw now stood, tail to me, facing his two remaining opponents: Nightclaw and Vineheart, my dad. We both had gotten rid of the weaker fighters, but now, had to fight the harder ones. I think I got the harder deal though: The leader and a senior warrior, while he had: the deputy and a senior warrior, and he didn't have to fight his family!

I turned my attention back to Skystar and Reedtail, who had now picked himself up and limped to his leader's side. For a few minutes, we stood at a stalemate. Then I had an idea.

"Weedpaw!" I yowled. I started creeping backwards slightly, causing confusion to appear in the cats' eyes. He flicked his ear back, ready to listen. I moved next to him so I still looked at my opponents, and him facing his.

"Thanks for back there" I said, flicking his ear with my tail. I knew this was a battle, but hey, I had to thank him! He nodded in appreciation.

"Listen, I have an idea" and I explained. I waited for a reaction, before he smiled and nodded, before flicking my ear with his gray tail. I then heard a small growl come from him, and before I knew it, he had leapt away from my side. I didn't move an inch, as I was meant to, and watched as the two cats in front of me leaped towards me. I smirked.

I collapsed my front legs, and the two cats jumped over me. They landed on the other side, and on their comrades. I stood up and moved to stand next to Weedpaw. His tail flicked my flank.

"What do you know, it worked" he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"You didn't think it would?" I threatened him, glaring in his direction. He took a slightly step to the side.

"Hah hah, course not…" He said, lowering his head slightly. I nodded, and turned back to the other cats. They had finished untangling themselves, and looked at us. I smiled cheekily. They lined up, Vineheart and Skystar facing me, with Nightclaw and Reedtail facing Weedpaw. I shrank as I realised something:

I had to fight my parents.

I shook my head slightly. Their doing it to confuse you, don't fall for it. I looked deep into my parents' eyes, and crouched down. They looked taken back at my willingness, but copied my stance, as did the others. They all growled, before leaping at us. I stole a glance at my friend, and he locked gazes. He smiled at me before yowling, and running face on at the older cats. I ran after him, and jumped straight at my dad's nose. I might as well leave a mark, and did so, by scratching him harshly. He yowled and backed off a bit, giving his mate a direct strike.

Just like before, she flung her paw at the side of my face. I knew what was going on, and easily dodged it by rolling underneath. Being carried onwards her blow; she couldn't defend herself from me. I barrelled into her, flinging her away from me. The two cats re-grouped and came at me. I stood straight, but as they closed in, bent my legs. They closed in, aiming for either side of me. I used this to my advantage. I leaped out of the way, and quickly jumped back, knocking the two cats into each other and far away. I straightened myself up proudly.

"We don't go down that easily" my mother said, already standing up. My father quickly followed. By now, they had taken a lot of damage. Both flanks were scratched and battered while Skystar's chest looked beaten. A cut ran through Vineheart's nose. I looked down at myself, and was slightly taken back. My flanks were covered in cuts and scratches, and my neck had a small cut on. Pain flashed through my flank, as the barrelling came back to haunt me. I looked at the other apprentice, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was not badly hurt as the rest of us were, as his methods were a bit less self-destructive. His opponents looked ready to fall, as were mine. Talking about opponents, I quickly looked back at them.

While a loud battle-cry, Skystar ran at me. She stopped short and leaned back on her back paws. She brought her paws forward and started battering my muzzle. I took a step back, letting the white she-cat fall on her front paws. I smiled evilly, before bringing my paw back for a strike. My Dad, who recognised the move from training as I had thought of it myself, rushed forward trying to stop me, but was too far away. A smirk covered my face as I rushed the paw towards her face. She reacted quickly, and crouched down to make me miss.

But I had been planning this.

I changed my paws direction, and it landed on top of her head. Using this, I pushed up from my paws and span using that paw. Her head ducked under my weight, making her unable to move. I quickly landed on her left side, and crouching down, pushed myself towards her. As I made impact, she yowled in pain, before rolling in a dust cloud over the ground. When she stopped, everyone stopped moving as well, and waited for their leader to stand. When the dust cleared, Skystar lay on the ground. She lifted her head, and quickly it fell to the floor. I stepped back.

With a furious yowl, Nightclaw changed his direction and barrelled himself into me. I rolled with it, and using my paws, pushed him into the air. He landed further away, and on his side. Unlike my mother, he decided not to get up. I span around and was faced with the looming figure of my father. I crouched down quickly. Using his weight against him, I quickly scooted underneath him, and before he could sit on me, I got out and pushed his back legs back with mine. He landed face first on the ground, his tail flicking over me as he moved. I walked away from him, and towards the other apprentice. He gave me a shaky smile. I returned the gesture before nodding to the remaining cat. Reedtail blinked and took a step back, obviously a bit uncertain of the numbers. Weedpaw looked at me, and I motioned with my head for him to take him down. He nodded.

With a yowl, the gray tom ran over to the red-brown tom. He changed his direction quickly, and ended up next to Reedtail's front right leg. He shot his paw out, and hocked the tom's paw with it, and pulled in back for him. Reedtail lurched diagonally, and before he could react, got struck with a powerful blow to the jaw. He landed on his side, and didn't get up. The gray tom then bounded over to me.

"Did we do it?" he asked, looking around. I followed his gaze and found all the opposing cats standing up after a rest. I crouched down, ready to defend myself and my friend. I heard a chuckle come from my mother.

"Relax. You passed" she said. I did as she said, and straightened up. But as I did, a sharp pain spread through my side making me wince. This went un-noticed by the tom.

"Isn't this great, Shadowpaw! We can become warriors!" he said, jumping slightly. I slowly nodded, before wincing at another wave of pain. This time, the tom got suspicious.

"Shadowpaw?" he asked. He looked me in the eyes, and as another pain wave hit, I collapsed on the floor. A small whimper came from my mouth as the pain became hotter and hotter. An agonised yelp then came.

"Shadowpaw!" Weedpaw shouted, drawing the older cats' attention. They rushed over, and by the sun being blocked out, surrounded us. A blur of white fur flashed next to me.

"Shadowpaw…" Skystar purred. She rubbed her head sideways to mine.

My vision blackened. Scent flipped upside down and the only thing I could smell was blood. And that was when my world turned dark.

* * *

**Silverkit: So instead of leaving us on a cliffhanger like that you end one with this?**

**Jesse S: *evil laugh***

**Splashpaw: We are off to see Mickey!**

**Jesse S: And if she's reading, K!**

**Silverkit: K?**

**Jesse S: YUP. Remember, America, one month wait, no updates.**

**Silverkit: See ya!**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**

**(If your wondering why this has been in posted in the morning its because I decided not to risk it and post quickly in the morning)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jesse S: I'm back! And I'm sincerely sorry about the extra long wait!**

**Splashpaw: This chapter extends the cliffhanger. No answers, just a heck of a lot more questions..**

**Silverkit: Yeah, she's evil. Still no answers!**

**Jesse S: Well, I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoy!**

**Silverkit: Jesse Sakura does not own Warriors.**

**Jesse Sakura: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

_Cats poured into the caves, their pelts a river of browns and blacks. Cries echoed through the rocks. The thuds of paws are what alerted the elders, their heads popping out of their fish, and eyes widening._

"_Fernwater, quickly!" The leader yowled. The mottled-gray medicine cat ran straight into the medicine cave, her ears set back. The elders skidded on their way up to stand, the tom of the tom already reaching the medicine cave. Two kits sat in silence, their gazes fixed on the black bundle they all carried. Their mother slid her tail around them, and gently moved them towards her in a wave of protectiveness. The silver kit yowled in protest._

"_No! Isn't tha-"_

"_Quickly, in here" The medicine cat's voice cut through the kit's strangled cry. The group carrying the bundle moved into the cave, the elders quickly moving out. A few seconds later, the cats all poured out, a strangled yowl hanging in the air as the leader came unwillingly. Her white fur picked up in worry, her blue eyes unreadable. The dark gray kit scrambled out of his mothers grasp, and silently padded over to his leader._

"_W-what happened?" he asked, his small head tilted towards the white she-cat. His leader looked down at him, a sad smile stretched on her muzzle._

"_They passed" She said sadly. A light gray tom stiffened in the group before walking away. The leader watched him go, her smile ever dropping. "She defeated four of us, including me and Nightclaw"_

_The elders breathed in harshly, their shock obvious. The Black-pelted deputy nodded his head slowly, his eyes fixed on the ground and half-closed. The cave fell into silence, all but a small drip of water. The leader tensed. She felt the worry in the air. Her own, as well as her mate's and sister's. The whole clan was waiting, all for one cat._

* * *

_The young gray tom felt alone. More so than when his parents were killed. His dearest friend was torn away from him, and all he could do was hope. He put him paws in front of him, one step at a time, almost cautious. He felt that if he put just one step wrong, he would fall to the lakes depths. Despair hung to his pelt as he walked towards his cave. Water dripped down his pelt. A drop slid down his face, gently passing over his eye, and mixed with the tom's unshed tears. The water left dark spots on the stone floor, a trail left for those to follow._

_As soon as he arrived in his cave, he collapsed on his seaweed bed. The green sea-grass tangled in his paw, but he ignored it. He was thinking. Thinking of the times the coal-black she-cat had lit up his life._

_The small smiles she sent him while she was just a kit. The cheers when he was apprenticed. The times when she helped with the elders, even as a kit. Times when she took some of his jobs when she had time to spare. Even sharing her fish with him if there wasn't many left. And even when she helped him clean himself._

_The list could go on._

_The gray tom sighed. An invisible weight lay on his chest, suffocation round the corner. He closed his eyes, before resting his head on his outstretched paws. He drank in the silence around him, and breathed out heavily._

"_Weedpaw"_

_The gray tom's eyes flickered open at the sound of his name. The fuzzy outline of the cat in front cleared to find his friend's kin. The medicine cat. Her eyes flicked over his sides, searching for injures with years of expertise. _

"_I've come to treat your wounds" She mewed. The tom nodded slowly, before lifting his head and facing the she-cat. Her eyes dropped slightly as they came in contact with his._

"_And Shadowpaw?!" he urged. The medicine cat's face drooped, her shoulders slacking._

"_Only Star Clan can help her now"_

* * *

I staggered out of the pool, my head reeling. The world around me was hazy, greens everywhere, but nothing clear. I sat myself of the ground to wait till my sense came back.

"Did you see?" A voice rang out. I turned to find a slivery-blue she-cat, her pelt shining with the stars. Her blue eyes fixed me with a look, and I found myself unable to look away. She stepped towards me. Our surroundings cleared, and I found out where I was. A dense forest surrounded us. The small pool the only gap in the tall trees around us. Ferns grew at the roots of the trees, the leaves gently tickling my tail. The sun shone down into the forest through its small gaps, reflecting off the pool with a beautiful yellow shine.

I stood up slowly, my gaze never leaving the blue she-cat. She stopped in front of me, and unsuspectingly, touched noses with me. I blinked in surprise.

"I have been waiting for you" She said, her nose against mine, and her eyes shut. When she moved away, her eyes watched me, the piercing blue never leaving mine. Her tail flicked behind her, her face full of serenity. She sighed. "How long have I waited for you to come"

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a small step forward. The blue she-cat smiled, amused by my behaviour. Her ears flicked forward, and straightened slowly. I narrowed my eyes, but later, I heard it too; A soft ruffling in the ferns behind me. I span on the spot, and crouched, facing the sound. I felt my tail flick the side of the closest tree, and winced as the bark made a few scratches on my tail-tip.

"Calm down" The blue she-cat said from behind me. I looked over to her over my shoulder, before standing. I kept my eye on the she-cat but flicked to where the ferns were often. I relaxed when the ruffles stopped.

"Probably a rabbit" The she-cat said. I blinked. _Rabbit?_ I thought, _what the hell's a rabbit?! Probably a land creature…_ Amusement shone in the she-cats blue eyes. My ear span round and I followed, only to find myself face to face with a russet coloured tom. I staggered back, turning so I could face the two strange cats.

"W-who a-are you?" I yowled, already crouching down. The russet tom chuckled softly, before walking over to stand next to the she-cat. He whispered in her ear, both cats nodding. I stood watching them for a while, before standing up and taking a step forward.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. The tom turned to me, his face full of shock. _That got their attention_, I thought. The tom stepped towards me, and slowly stopped a few tail-lengths away. He smiled softly.

"We are past leaders of Thunderclan. My name is Firestar, and she is Bluestar" The russet tom said. I stepped back, and shook my head.

"And yes, we are here. You are not imagining things" Bluestar said. I closed my eyes for seconds, and opened them slowly. My surroundings were the same. _I guess their right, I'm not imagining this. Then, where am I?_ I thought.

"Where am I?" I asked, lowering my voice. Bluestar smiled, and stepped forwards to stand next to her past deputy.

"Starclan"

"I'm…. dead?" Came the immediate reply. The two starry cats shook their heads.

"We wanted to see you" Firestar said. I nodded slowly, taking in everything that was going on. Firestar's eyes glowed its green glow in the bright sunlight.

"It is time" Bluestar announced, before padding over to the water's edge, and gently touching it with her nose, creating ripples in the clear liquid. Firestar tilted his head towards her, and silently indicated with his tail for me to follow. I padded over to the blue she-cat's side, and Firestar soon joined us next to me. The russet tom then bent down and his nose touched the moonlit pool. Flanked by the two Starclan cats, I leant down and touched the pool with my nose, closing my eyes slowly.

_Water flowed from the waterfall, straight into a lake, the vapour creating a white fog hanging in the air. The cascading white water moved down to the centre of the lake, the sun glinting off the top. When the white water reached the middle, it started to froth, bubbling over the top. After a while, the water had turned a dejected gray, bright flashes filling the sky above it, and slowly the water disappeared into the air, no trace left…_

My eyes flickered open. I lifted my head, and met the gaze of the blue she-cat and russet tom next to me. Bluestar brushed my flank with her tail. I looked at her, and she gave me a smile, one full of pity. I stepped away from the water, and flicked my tail in the air. I opened my mouth to speak, but a wave hit me. The world flickered around me and the light intensified. The two blurred cats stood and faced me. The light filled my vision, before everything vanished.

I felt myself rush to the ground, with Bluestar's whispering in the air;

"Water shall rush to the Lake, but where comes Water, comes a Storm"

* * *

**Jesse Sakura: I hope the prophecy isn't bad, it's my first time writing one, and I thought it wasn't bad…**

**Silverkit: Seeeeeee! She's evil!**

**Splashpaw: Hmmm**

**Jesse S: You know, why do I have both my talking cats starting with an S? Weird right?**

**Splashpaw: Yes, now, Jesse doesn't know when she'll next update... So Sorry**

**Jesse S: So yeah, sorry for the long wait, and the next long wait, but the next one will be huge!**

**Silverkit: So here's a sneak peek!**

**Well, sneak peek after this so, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**

* * *

_The medicine cat and her apprentice rushed around their cave, herbs stuck to their pelts. The tom apprentice panted heavily as he gathered some roots in his mouth, and gently set them down next to occupied bed. The occupant groaned softly, making the apprentice sigh and a frown to cover his face. He hated seeing a friend of his like this. So close, yet so far away. His ear swivelled towards the approaching medicine cat._

"_No change?" She asks quietly. The white-splodged tom shook his head. The gray she-cat sighed gently, her gaze lingering on her patient, before padding over to the herbs. She glanced over her furry shoulder._

"_Feed her some fish, she might react to that" She called. Her apprentice nodded, before rushing out of the cave. The she-cat turned back to her herbs and sighed._

"_Oh Shadowpaw, when will you wake up?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jesse S: I'm not dead!**

**Silverkit: Who said you were?**

**Jesse S: I don't know but anyway…..**

**Splashpaw: She has given you a good chapter, but it's small. She's sorry!**

**Jesse S: I am! Don't kill me!**

**Silverkit: First you say you're not dead and now you're asking them not to kill you?**

**Splashpaw: Yeah, she's weird.**

**Jesse S: I am here!**

**Splashpaw: Jesse Sakura does not own Warriors.**

**Jesse S; Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

_The medicine cat and her apprentice rushed around their cave, herbs stuck to their pelts. The tom apprentice panted heavily as he gathered some roots in his mouth, and gently set them down next to occupied bed. The occupant groaned softly, making the apprentice sigh and a frown to cover his face. He hated seeing a friend of his like this. So close, yet so far away. His ear swiveled towards the approaching medicine cat._

"_No change?" She asks quietly. The white-splodged tom shook his head. The gray she-cat sighed gently, her gaze lingering on her patient, before padding over to the herbs. She glanced over her furry shoulder._

"_Feed her some fish, she might react to that" She called. Her apprentice nodded, before rushing out of the cave. The she-cat turned back to her herbs and sighed._

"_Oh Shadowpaw, when will you wake up?"_

* * *

_Thin strands of willow peaked through the stone entrance. A gray tom padded towards them, as he got close, the cave stopped and he stepped into pure white. The floor was still hard underneath but the place seemed to go on forever. A large willow tree loomed over him, the strands flicking his flank from the unnoticeable wind. He patted a strand with his paw, and it waved away before coming back._

_He had never seen this tree before, yet he knew what it was. Yet, it seemed so familiar. He stared at the green stand. After a few seconds, he gently clasped it in his mouth and tore it from the tree. It fell to his paws in a circular pile. He stared at it._

"_Weedpaw"_

_The gray tom turned to face the voice, and found a small blue-gray she-cat standing in front of him. Her blue eyes were soft and kind as she stepped towards him._

"_I know what you want" She said. The tom nodded slowly._

"_But don't worry, it will come soon" she mewed. The gray cat looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes and she nodded. A smile erupted on the tom's face. "Now go to back"_

_The tom faded._

* * *

White light blinded me for a while, before it slipped into a nice colour and images began to clear. A seaweed bed covered my paws, and I swiftly flicked it off with a swipe. I could not pick out any cats in the cave, but a faint smell lingered in the air.

The medicine cat and her apprentice.

I knew it too well, and with a small growl, I picked myself off the bed. I could feel the stiffness in my bones but I ignored it. The cold stone was a blessing on my paws, and I slid out my claws, testing them on the stone. I smiled, and padded towards the seaweed covered cave entrance.

It tickled my fur as I went through.

The same gray stone walls towered around me. Small puddles all over the floor. The main cave was empty, all except a pile of dead fish. A small bird lay next to it, a catch from above the waters. A feather lay across from it. Bites covered the stem and the thing was mangled. _I guess Silverkit got to it, _I thought. I padded over to the prey pile, picked one up in my mouth, and set myself dong further away on the floor. I savoured the salty taste as it entered my mouth.

Something splashed.

I pricked my ears.

Splashed again.

1, 2, 3. 3 times.

Someone was coming.

* * *

_Emerging from the water, I avoided the kits around my feet. They bounced around from being let out, but their energy still stayed. The rest of the clan followed me out. I flicked the water off my tail, and sped up after the kits. When I reached them, they had stopped and were staring at the same thing. A dark figure was layed next to the fish pile, a small trout in his mouth._

_I growled._

_His head shot up, but his expression was unreadable. I leapt over to him, and swung a paw at his head. He moved backward, the half-eaten fish abandoned on the floor. I growled low. The cat refused to move. And I lunged at his throat with my claws out._

_The cat crouched suddenly, making my trip over my paws and skid. He moved off to my left, and I turned to face him, before running after him and pouncing on his shoulders. When they hit the strange cat collapsed underneath them and landed on his back with me standing over him._

_Cheers erupted from the kits, but I didn't feel triumphant. I could tell from the way he fought he was holding back. I leaned forward and growled in his face. But then his eyes opened. Deep sky blue orbs._

"_Hello Weedpaw"_

_I staggered backwards, and stopped a few paces away. The strange cat picked itself off the floor and looked at me._

"_Don't tell me you forgot me. It hasn't been that long" the cat said. I blinked before flicking my tail behind me._

"_It's been a moon, Shadowpaw"_

* * *

**Silverkit: Ooooooooh!**

**Splashpaw: That was a bit unexpected. **

**Jesse S: Hahaha! So yeah.**

**Silverkit: I know she just updated but Jesse is now going to Florida and the Bahamas over the half term (two weeks) and then she has to update her Pandora Hearts story, and then her Bleach, and then her new Soul Eater one, AND THEN write-up her idea for her first Merlin FanFic!**

**Jesse S: I did say I'll be putting more stories into the list!**

**Splashpaw:**** So check the list on her bio for the next update!**

**Silverkit: Please review! Pretty please? Or She will throw a piece of seaweed at you!**

**Jesse S; Wha-**

**Splashpaw; Bye!**

**Signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jesse S: I am so, so, so, so sorry! It's been past two months! I'm sorry! *cries***

**Silverkit: What do I do when a human cries?!**

**Splashpaw: Leave her. She didn't update in two months.**

**Jesse S: I'M SORRY! *cries again***

**Silverkit: If you want to know all the reasons why she hasn't updated, then read the list which is…. There!**

_**Went on holiday for two weeks, crashed-landed the plane in Shannon, School and GCSE stuff, constant visits to my granddad who had a stroke/bleed just before the holiday (Mum told me to go since I had school and dad had work), trips to Birmingham. **_

**Splashpaw: There we go…**

**Jesse S: I'm sorry….. but I have spent three afternoons on this chapter and its extra etra long for all you guys out there!**

**Silverkit: Jesse Sakura does not own Warrior Cats/ Warriors. Only Waterclan.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

"He waited for you, you know"

"What?" I turned towards the medicine cat. She refused to meet my gaze, and carried on checking my body to make sure everything was okay. "Fernwater. Tell me!"

"He refused his warrior name"

* * *

_When the truth settled in, a small gray-coloured kit padded up to the young black she-cat. Her blue eyes bore into the other cat's eyes. She stopped when their noses almost touched._

"_Shadowpaw?" She asked. The bigger cat nodded slowly, closing her eyes. The kit's eyes widened. Then the kit collided into the she-cat's leg, clasping her front paws around it and holding on. The she-cat looked down at her._

"_Silverkit, what are you doing?" The she-cat asked. The kit held her leg tighter._

"_Don't do that again" The kit sobbed. A sad smile passed across the she-cat's face, and she leaned down to lick the kit's head._

"_It won't"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise"_

_The kit unwrapped itself from the she-cat's leg and looked up to her with a happy smile, before padding back to the gray tom, who had attacked her before. "You should apologize!" she scolded._

"_Silverkit!" The she-cat chuckled, "It's f-"_

_She got stopped in her speech by the gray tom suddenly bounding over and resting his head on her shoulder. The act came at a shock for the she-cat, and she looked at him._

"_Weedpaw? You okay?" She asked, leaning down and licking his shoulder. His head didn't move._

"_I'm sorry" he whispered into her fur. The she-cat froze, letting the tom continue. "I should have protected you! You took on so many, why didn't I help?!" _

_The she-cat stepped back, and lowered her head down to her friend's level. "It was my fault, my methods are dangerous. I thought you understood that after our little scuffle a couple of moons ago" she said, laughing the last part._

_A small smile played on the tom's face and he lifted his head. "True" he said._

"_Shadowpaw!" The white-furred leader padded over to her kit, and licked the top of her head, before nuzzling the same place. "My little kit" she purred, making the smaller she-cat step away and moan at her._

"_Hello" the black cat replied, not giving away much of her emotions in her voice, but smiled instead. The leader smiled back, and before they knew it, the clan gathered round to greet their awoken clan-member._

* * *

I was sitting down eating my fish from before. It hadn't gotten squished during the scuffle so I didn't want to waste anything. Silverkit lay beside me, telling me what happened in the time I was asleep.

"Did you get told about Splashpaw?! He's a full medicine cat now! Walks around with his head high, he does. Of course they renamed him. They kinda have too. Splashpool. It goes with his pelt and our clan so I find it very appropriate. And guess what! I'm becoming an apprentice in a few nightfalls! I can't wait…"

The small kit's ramblings went through my ears as my gaze fell on Weedpaw. He came out of the elder's cave, the seaweed brushing his pelt on the way, and set off towards the apprentices' cave. Ever since he _denied his warrior name_ he must still live there. My mother came over from the warrior cave, and set herself down, instantly silencing the kit.

"Shadowpaw, what do you want to do now?" She asked. I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you go through the warrior ceremony? Or re-take the assessment?"

"What?!" Silverkit cut in shouting, "She already proved herself!"

"Silverkit calm down" I mewed, calming the kit down and she settled against my flank with a sigh.

"She might want to make sure she still has her skills. Sleeping for a moon will have possibly taken some skills away from her. It is your choice" She mewed, bowing her head at me. I waited for her to lift her head, before looking her straight in the eye.

"I'll re-take the warrior assessment".

* * *

Nightclaw and my parents stood in front of me, with Fernwater and the newly named Splashpool close to the edge, ready to jump in case something happens. My mother stepped forward.

"Shadowpaw wishes to re-take this assessment after her long sleep. We will honour the assessment, and now, the same opponents stand in front of her. Now, the warrior assessment we be redone!" She announced, already leaping forward towards me. I moved to my side, letting the white she-cat skid past, but she turned to face my side. She reached forward with her claws out, but I hit her face with my paw, claws out, before it hit me. She stood still for a moment, regaining her senses.

I turned to face her properly. Her ears flicked forward, and before I knew it, two black toms leaped at my side with their claws out. I didn't move. Instead, just before they landed, I turned to face them, and simply ducked. As they went over me and landed, I span round and swiped at their tails. They jumped forward before spinning round to face me, angry faces present.

I took a few steps back, and crouched down in a battle stance. I may have slept for a moon for them, but for me, my other warrior assessment felt like it was yesterday. So I took in consideration that maybe they have improved and I have to step it up a bit. The silent glare from the deputy answered my question quite definitely.

"So…" I mewed, "It seems you have gotten some indicators together". Nightclaw glared at me, taking a threatening step forward.

"And you seem to be holding back" he mewed lowly. I moved deeper into my battle stance, ignoring the glares I got from all my combatants now that Nightclaw pointed it out.

Skystar, my mother, darted forwards, swinging her claws at my ear. Again, I didn't move, but before it hit, I straightened out and caught her paw in my mouth. She growled at me. I released her paw, ducked down, darted forward, and straightened out, knocking her into the air and away from me. She landed on the floor with a loud growl. And that all happened before the deputy and my father could move.

"Nice…. move" My mother panted, heaving herself off the ground. She turned towards the three of us. "But you should know to keep your eyes on _all_ the enemies"

I crouched down low, and again the two black toms soared over me, landing either side of their leader. They turned to face me. My father took the first turn, pelting forward and bringing his claws up to my face. Calmly I waited, and watched the paw move closer, and closer, and closer…

'_Now Shadow!'_

I moved forward slightly, and again caught the paw in my jaws. My father growled at me, and I smirked as well as I could. I moved my head down quickly with my body, and the tom lost his balance. I let go of his paw and he crashed to the floor after I moved out-of-the-way. I placed my paw on the back of his neck, claws out.

I leant down. "Do you surrender?"

"I surrender"

I lifted my paw from his neck, and he picked himself up. Muttering to himself, he padded over to Splashpool, and cobwebs were instantaneously pressed to his cuts. I looked back towards my opponents, and they looked at me with a suspicious look.

'_That was nicely done, Shadow'_

'Don't call me that' I inwardly hissed.

'_And you shouldn't be so cold'_

Ducking a swipe from the deputy, I leapt at the open belly. The tome realized his mistake, but could not block my attack. I charged my head into his belly, and knocked him backwards. He landed on his back wounded. Fernwater ran over to him after he could not get up. I watched as she gently rolled him over and supported him by his flank over to her apprentice.

My mother turned to me. "So you managed to defeat my deputy and one of my senior warriors even after for sleeping for a moon ", I groaned at her mention of my 'sleep', how many times had I heard it, but she carried on, "and now you just have to defeat me"

'_And that will be easy...'_

'Oh shut up!' I growled back. I looked deep into my mother's blue eyes, and saw pride in there. Pride for me. I smiled to myself, and stepped forward. I reached two paces in front of her before I stopped. But she didn't attack.

"Why don't you go first? You have only retaliated so far" she mewed, keeping her voice clear. I nodded slowly, and leapt towards her. She crouched down ready to react, but swerved to the left, and went diagonally into her shoulder, knocking her off-balance. She easily found her footing again, and brought her claws across my right shoulder, leaving a deep cut behind. I took a step back.

The cut didn't really hurt. So I ignored it, and waited for Skystar to attack. When she did, her claws went for the other shoulder. I shot forward, catching her claw on my leg as I moved, and smacked my paw into her head. The blow made her lose her balance, and she swiftly fell to the floor. I stepped towards her and looked down at her eyes. Her tail flicked up in the corner of my eye.

I looked over to the medicine cats. "Fernwater!" I called.

The light gray she-cat looked up, and gasped. She ran over to her leader, smiling at me on the way. She helped her sister stand up. Her eyes rested on my shoulder as she padded past, and she gestured with her head to follow. I padded over to Splashpaw. The shade fell over me, and the coolness was nice on my fur. My mother layed down on the grass, and Fernwater started to place cobwebs on her cuts.

"Defeated us again I see"

I turned to find my father, Vineheart, who moved to stand by my side. His eyes were fixed on his mate, but he talked to me.

"You changed your strategy" He pointed out. I nodded slowly.

"Clever" and with that, he walked off.

* * *

I padded out of the entrance 'puddle', shook out the water in my pelt. Satisfied with slightly less water clinging onto my fur, I carried on down towards the main cave, my parents, the deputy and medicine cats behind me.

"Shadowpaw!" Silverkit shouted, skidding over the rocks and barrelling into my leg. Again. I looked down at her and she returned the gaze. "How'd it go?"

I nodded. Her mouth erupted in a smile, and she took off from my leg, and ran around the caves shouting with glee. I rolled my eyes and sighed. My mother padded to beside me and smiled at the kit.

"She's full of energy isn't she" She mewed.

I nodded. "She's going to need a very willing trainer". The leader chuckled to herself.

"Oh she'll get one" She mewed. I looked at her in confusion, but she smiled and ran off towards a rock outside her cave. She placed her front paws on it, and yowled to gather the clan. The rock must be new, since it wasn't there before. It was quite tall, about the size of a full-grown cat, but was not as long. As quick as I stopped examining the rock, the clan had mostly gathered around. Hawkeye and Spottedfur rested outside their cave, their fur becoming grayer since I had seen them. Spottedfur's blind eye had clouded over, but still looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Fernwater and Splashpool gathered close to them, their two pelts so similar, yet so different at the same time. Reedtail, Fallowtail, Eaglefeather and Nightclaw stood opposite my mother and her rock, Silverkit and Beekit sitting quietly in front of them.

'_Not a very big clan, I must say'_

I growled at him, and luckily he didn't speak again.

"We have gathered here to anoint two warriors, who have waited too long. Shadowpaw and Weedpaw, please step forward." Skystar yowled. I did as she said, and padded to in front of her rock, with Weedpaw joining me at my right side. The leader's gaze bore into us.

"Reedtail, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, he is ready" He mewed back.

"Weedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Weedpaw replied, his voice strong and clear.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Weedpaw, from now on you will be known as Weedtail."

The white she-cat paused to let the moment settle, before turning her gaze to her mate's.

"Vineheart, you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, she is ready" He yowled, taking a small step forward to prove his point.

"Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

'_Yes'_

"I do" I announced, ignoring the tom invading my mind.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from now on you will be known as Shadowheart."

"Weedtail! Shadowheart! Weedtail! Shadowheart!"

'_Shadowheart… how appropriate…'_

'Why don't you shut up?'

'_Now where would be the fun in that?'_

* * *

**Silverkit: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Splashpool: You changed my name!**

**Jesse S: Uh huh. I did. You like it?**

**Splashpool: Ur-**

**Jesse S: Tough, you're kinda stuck with it.**

**Silverkit: Okay….. Anyway, stick around for the next chapter! Which will hopefully be up in a couple of weeks!**

**Jesse S: See ya!**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jessie S: I'M SO SORRY! I'VE MADE YOU WAIT FOR LIKE THREE MONTHS! I'M SO SORRY!**

**Silverkit: I'm sure they get it….**

**Jessie S: If you're going to blame anyone, blame me. I've been working really hard, only to find that I've neglected my stories. I was on holiday for the whole of Christmas as well. I'm sorry…**

**Silverkit: At least you did update, ne?**

**Jessie S: True…**

**Silverkit: Back to normal?**

**Jessie S: Yeah. SHOUTOUT TO GUEST WHO REVIEWED ON 11/24/12: Yes, Waterclan do believe in Starclan, hence in chapter 5, Shadowpaw visited their hunting grounds. Most of all, Shadowheart will make loads of mistakes (as to be seen in the next few chapters) and she may be 'oh so powerful' in her clan, but what will happen when she comes face-to-face with the original clans? And the voice will be explained in a few chapters.**

**Silverkit: …..You done?**

**Jessie S: Yeah. I do not own Warriors.**

**Silverkit: Let the Story begin…**

* * *

I sat next to the exit tunnel, sighing slightly. As new warriors, we had to spend our night on vigil, but, of course, I have to spend it with any other new warrior. Which means I get to spend a night chatting, or in awkward silence with Weedtail.

'_Better than being alone'_

Or having a conversation with a cat that lives in my head.

'_That hurts! I wasn't always a cat that lives in your head!'_

'Sure'

"Hey Shadowpa… Shadowheart?" Weedpaw asked, sitting down on the other side of the exit tunnel, and looking towards me. I looked back at him, and tilted my head.

"When you were asleep, what was it like?"

I blinked, before bowing my head. "Well, not much really. But I remember darkness"

The gray tom nodded, before looking down the tunnel. "I'm going to stand vigil further down. If you want, you can come"

"I'll stay here for now. I might join you later"

He nodded his head, before standing and padding down the tunnel towards the entrance to the lake. I watched as his tail disappeared.

'_Why did you lie to him? You like the tom'_

'I don't like him!'

'_I know what's in your head, Shadow'_

'Don't call me that'

'_I can call you what I want. You can't hurt me'_

'Not now, no. But I did before'

'_Yes, but that helped you sleep for most of that moon'_

I growled towards the cat, and lied down. The cold rock touched my fur, but it was soothing.

'_Bad kitty, don't growl at me'_

'I'm not a kitty!'

The sound of laughter echoed in my head, before the tom came back.

'_No I guess not. You're too violent to be a kitty'_

'If you're just going to tease me, will you give me a story to at least keep me awake?"

'_Do you have a brother?'_

'No'

'_Good. Don't get one. Especially half-brothers. They are not to be trusted.'_

'Did you have a half-brother?'

'_Yes. I despise him. Because of him, I'm in your head'_

'What's wrong with my head?!'

'_It's so dark. Suited for me though. That's why I call you Shadow'_

'Right…' I groaned. The tom's pet name was getting annoying, and soon, I found myself padding down the tunnel to find the other tom, who hopefully, would be a bit more talkative.

"Hey" I said, walking next to Weedtail, and sitting down. He looked towards me.

"Hi" He mewed.

It seemed the awkward silence was the taker on this vigil…

* * *

I padded into the main cave, sleep dragging my paws from the overnight vigil. Weedtail followed after me, his head low and lagging. A flash of silver stopped in front of me.

"Shadowheart!" Silverkit mewed, jumping on her small paws. "You're going on a food patrol!"

"Already?" I groaned slightly. She nodded. "It will wake you up!"

"Fine, fine" I mewed, padding over to the group of three cats preparing for the food patrol. Reedtail, Nightclaw and Fallowtail looked towards me and smiled.

"We're all here" Nightclaw said, turning towards the exit I just came from. "Let's go."

We all padded towards the lake entrance, and we dived in. The cool water woke me up from my sleepiness, and I pushed myself upwards towards the surface.

My head lifted out of the water slowly, and once again, I opened up my lungs, taking in the air around me. A few seconds later, the rest of the group popped up.

Nightclaw spoke first. "Who wants to take the land prey today?"

None of us spoke, our heads flitting towards each other, before they landed on me. I sighed. "I will"

"Okay" Reedtail said, skipping into the conversation. "Come back to the caves when you have enough, but be back by nightfall at least"

I nodded the best I could, and turned to face the lakebed. I pushed my paws, and I slowly made my way towards it. I pulled myself up it, and turned to face my clanmates, before running off into the woods.

'_Now this, this is what I miss'_

'Shut up. I'm busy'

Trees passed me by. Bird flew above, but I ignored them and carried on running. I could smell a rabbit further on. Rabbits feed more cats. I skidded slightly, but carried on.

'_You found it'_

I pounced on the unsuspecting rabbit, and snapped its neck quickly. The animal fell limp in my jaws, and I turned around, and padded back into the direction of the lake.

* * *

I dropped the rabbit into the water, and watched it sink, before being picked up by a large black shape. Nightclaw had caught it, and I watched him swim back to the entrance.

I turned back to the forest, satisfied that the rabbit was safely in the caves. I padded into the dense undergrowth, and before long, I caught a mouse. It had been downwind from me and I caught it easily anyway. I was heading back to the lake, when an unfamiliar scent hit my nose. It was close.

'_Now I remember this'_

'Do you know what it is?'

'_Not it. Who.'_

'Who?'

A dark shape barrelled into my side, sending me flying into a tree trunk. Pain exploded down my spine, but I staggered upright, only to find a large ginger tom glaring down at me. His jaws bit my shoulder, and pushed me back down the ground. He stood up fully, leaning over me.

"Which clan are you from?" He demanded, his eyes staring at me coldly.

I didn't reply. Instead, I ignored the pain running from my shoulder, and leapt up, knocking the tom away from me. He skidded to a halt to leaps away. He growled, before running at me and swiping a paw at my head, his claws unsheathed. I ducked, and rammed into his belly, pushing him onto his back.

I pressed my paw to his throat, and for him to hit me with his back paws and knock me over. This time, he placed his paw on my throat, and pressed.

I chocked underneath him, air becoming a necessity. The force on my throat was a lot different than what underwater felt like, and soon, blackness nagged at my vision.

"Starlingwing, let her go"

The pressure on my throat left, and I fell to the side, breathing harshly. I looked up, and found another tom standing next to the ginger one. He was quite muscular, he was a deep brown tabby, and he fixed me with a harsh stare.

"Who are you?" He asked. I glared at him, and Starlingwing ran at me again, his claws landing on my side, pricking my skin slightly.

"For Starclan's sake, let me go!" I shrieked. The two toms froze.

"You're a clan cat" The ginger tom growled; bringing his jaws closer to my face. Realising my mistake, I shook my head.

"Yes you are" He sneered. "Otherwise you wouldn't know about Starclan"

The tabby tom padded over to me, and stood looking down. "Which clan are you from?"

I didn't reply, deciding to try to pick my chances. The tom growled at me.

"Tigerheart" Starlingwing said, "Let's take her to Blackstar"

'_Well this doesn't look good for you, little Shadow'_

* * *

**Jessie S: Ta-dahhhh. Was it worth the wait?**

**Silverkit: You're going to have to wait a bit more! She has to update 3 or 4 other stories before she can update this one!**

**Jessie S: Yeah, I think I overloaded myself…**

**Silverkit: Yes. Yes you did.**

**Jessie S: To be even meaner; ****My updates will be dramatically slowed for this year, as I am currently writing a book with my best friend (a published author) and that will take most of my time.**

**Silverkit: Evil author.**

**Jessie S: I'm sorry… But please review! (I might update faster)**

**Signing off,**

**Jessie Sakura xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jessie S: Hey guys!**

**Splashpool: If you are annoyed with the short yet long-wait update, don't worry! This is a double update of two small chapters!**

**Jessie S: Yep! The next should be up by tonight (hopefully) and it is action-packed so don't miss it!**

**Splashpool: Jessie Sakura does not own Warriors!**

**Jessie S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

Wincing, I dragged my paws through the mud that surrounded me. Starlingwing sniggered at me and I glared at them through the shadows. Flicking his tail in my face, he carried on into the thick woods. Tigerheart followed him in.

"Why couldn't I defeat them?" I growled to myself. Laughter echoed in my head.

'_Shadow, did you honestly believe you could take on trained clan cats with your techniques?'_

'But you trained me in their ways!'

'_These two went through my raids, Shadow. You may think you are strong but in comparison…'_

I growled as I felt an invisible paw run over my ear. Tigerheart looked at me strangely.

"Why do you keep on growling?" He asked, flicking his tail in my direction. I looked away, only to find the other tom on my flank, staring at me.

"I'm annoyed" I mewed back, tilting my head back. The two cats stayed silent. I froze. "Hang on a second..."

"We're in charge here, we choose when to sto-"

"You two are Shadowclan cats!" I shouted, interrupting Starlingwing. The tom glared at me.

'_You really keep on digging your hole deeper, don't you?'_

'Well, why don't you come and help me?!'

The cat sniggered. _'As much as I like you, my dear sister, I am unable to do that'_

* * *

Two dark eyes stared at me. A large tom – white, with one black forepaw.

"And this is the she-cat?" He asked, bringing his muzzle close to mine. Starlingwing nodded, and the large tom drew back.

"What is your name cat?" He asked. I glared at him. Sighing, he turned towards the other two cats. "Tigerheart, Starlingwing. Please leave and tell Littlecloud that he might be needed"

The dark tabby's eyes widened, and followed me as he left the cave. The white tom turned back to me.

"Listen here. My name is-"

"Blackstar" I growled, flicking my tail to my side. "I know you"

The tom stepped back, an amused smile on his face. "And yet I don't know you" he mewed, his ear flicking forwards, "Tell me"

"My name is Shadow"

Blackstar smirked, an unfamiliar look on the cat's face. "And you are a clan cat? Tigerheart told me you knew Starclan"

"Everyone knows Starclan, Blackstar"

The leader fell into silence, deciding to walk around me, his tail flicking my flank lightly. I lay down of the floor of the cave, and rested my head on my paws.

"So you don't have a clan?" The leader's mew echoed through the cave, and I closed my eyes.

"No, I don't"

Blackstar stopped in front of me, looking down. "You really are mysterious"

"Just makes me more special" I mewed, standing up. I met the tom's gaze, and padded towards him. He looked at me head on, and suddenly, I was on my back, the larger tom on top of me.

"You lied" He growled, "I smell water on you, like Riverclan, and yet you smell of Thunderclan"

"I roam around" I said, tucking my paws into my chest. "I walk, I swim, I climb. Yet I am not in a clan"

"Then why don't you join Shadowclan?"

I pushed my paws up, overturning the tom on top of me. I stood up on my paws, and stared at the leader who lay on the floor further away. Pushing himself up, he stared at me, demanding an answer.

"Why not?" He asked. Sighing, I padded towards the entrance to the cave, its shadowed outline hidden in the nightfall.

"Because I don't want to be contained. Don't you ever feel the same?" I asked. With a quick look back at the Shadowclan leader, I ran out of the cave.

* * *

Darkness filled my vision as I ran through the forest, leaves flying under my paws. Cats followed me, their mews echoing in the dense trees. I didn't stop though.

'_Why did you decline Blackstar's offer?'_

'Have you ever wanted to do something, or be a part of something, but loyalty or plans drag you another way?'

'_Yes. But why don't you join Shadowclan?'_

'A cat cannot be of two clans'

The tom laughed in my head, and I smiled. I burst through the trees, and I leapt into the water, swimming deep into the lake, leaving the patrol on the lakeside.

"Shadowheart!" Silverkit screeched, running into my legs once I got into the caves. I stopped, leaning down to be eye-level with the not-so-small kit. "We didn't know where you were!"

I chuckled under my breath. "Well I'm here!"

"Yes but Skystar sent out the clan to find you! She's even leading!"

I skidded around, knocking over the kit, and ran for the lake entrance.

'_You've led a Shadowclan patrol straight towards the lake!'_

* * *

**Jessie S: Mwahahah!**

**Splashpool: Wow… Am I with them?**

**Jessie S: Yep!**

**Splashpool: Don't kill me please!**

**Jessie S: …..**

**Splashpool: Oh Starclan…**

**Signing out,**

**Jessie Sakura xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jessie S: Well guys, It seems this is the final chapter.**

**Splashpool: Oh. Least you updated fast, no?**

**Jessie S: Yep! I can't believe this ended up actually quite short.**

**Splashpool: Jessie Sakura does not own Warriors.**

**Jessie S: Let the Story begin…**

* * *

Yowls rang through the air as I surfaced in the water. Spotting a white figure in the mix of furs, I ran towards my mother.

"Skystar!" I screeched, sidestepping a small brown tom and facing him. I growled as I recognised him as Shadowclan. "Why don't you leave?!"

The tom leapt at my shoulders, pushing me backwards into another cat. I jumped over the small tom, and swerved around to attack his hindquarters. Claws unsheathed, I tore at the tom's back, biting into his tail. He yowled. Releasing my grip on his tail, the tom fled into the trees.

I ran towards the white she-cat, and barrelled myself into the black and white tom that attacked her. The momentum carried us into the trees, and with a yowl, the tom rolled over in the leaves covering the ground. Pushing himself up, he ran at me, attacking my shoulder with claws. I stepped back slightly, toppling the tom with my tail.

"Who are these cats?!" The tom yowled, flinging himself off the floor and into me. I winced as my back collided with a tree, and the tom pinned me against it by my throat. "You ran from our camp to lead us into a trap!"

"No!" I yowled, "I didn't plan on this!"

The tom slashed my cheek with his claw, splattering the tree with red. Suddenly, his grip on my throat vanished as he was pulled away from me and throw to the floor.

Weedtail stepped in front of me, his tail flicking over my paw as I collapsed on the ground. The tom stood up quickly, and I watched as the two toms fought – their claws flying at each other's faces. Pushing myself up, I threw myself at the enemy, knocking the tom into a tree. Stepping backwards, I left the two toms in the trees.

'_You need to find Blackstar otherwise this whole fight is going to end badly. If you can't even talk down one without a little help_ _then what hope does your clan have?!'_

Emerging from the trees, I crouched down, a she-cat flying over me. She landed, and I racked my claws across her mottled brown flank. Yowling, she knocked me over with her paws, towering over my body, her claws raised. I pushed up, sending the she-cat across the battle and into another fray.

"Shadowheart!"

I turned around to meet Vineheart. He smiled at me, and rubbed his muzzle against mine.

"Where did you run off to?" He mewed, his eyes closed. I moved away from him slightly, keeping an eye on the cats around us.

"I was taken by a Shadowclan patrol" I flicked my tail on his flank. His face darkned.

"By these cats?" He asked, turning around to face one of the cats that fought around us. I nodded.

He leaped at one of them, shredding his enemy's ear in the process. I moved back from my father's claws and he pushed the cat back.

"This is for taking my daughter!" he yowled, colliding with the tom's body and sending him into the distance. He leapt after the tom, growling loudly.

"So you planned for us to meet with a patrol"

I turned around and found Blackstar towering over me. He slashed at my cheek, the force of the blow knocking me onto the floor. Pressing his paw into my belly, he leaned over me.

"I didn't plan this!" I yowled, withering under the large tom's grasp. "Please, let us go!"

"So you are in a clan" the leader growled, bringing his head away from mine. Sorrow filled his eyes and he pressed harder, bile starting to rise in my throat. "I really thought you'd suit Shadowclan, Shadow"

"Let her go!"

A black cat flew into Blackstar, pushing him over onto the floor. Nightclaw stood next to me, his flank covered in scratches.

"Nightclaw" I mewed, "What happened to you?"

"It's been too long since I fought someone with different tactics. I've grown old" he said, his voice laced with regret. I pulled myself up next to him, and brushed my tail along the scars on his flank.

"This may be my last fight, Shadowheart"

The toms collided in the middle, their claws flying between them, each one matched in strength. Suddenly, Blackstar leapt back. Nightclaw collapsed, his neck covered in blood. I ran to him.

"I tried…"He said softly, his voice gurgled and lost. Tears pricked at my eyes, and soon, the Deputy's eyes glazed over.

"You drove us to self-defense!" Blackstar muttered, backing away from the tom.

I flew at Blackstar, barrelling him into the shallow part of the lake. Water surrounded our paws. The large tom leapt at me, his movements slowed by the water in his fur. Digging my back claws into the rocks, I reared up and attacked the leader's face relentlessly. He stepped back and I landed in the water, spraying the liquid in his eyes. Having momentarily blinded him, I pushed him backwards into the water, his ears deep in the liquid.

I pressed my paw to his throat. "Call off your clanmates"

The tom growled at me, and I pressed a claw to his belly. He lapsed into silence, and nodded. I moved back letting the leader stand up.

"Shadowclan will not forget this" he growled, running into the trees. Realising their leader had left, the remaining cats scattered, leaving the Waterclan cats behind to find their clanmates.

* * *

I padded to where I had left Nightclaw, and collapsed beside him, his fur cold. I tucked my muzzle under his paw.

"No…"

I lifted my head and found Eaglefeather, her belly ragged and cut. She padded towards her mate, and lay beside me, her eyes cold and sad.

"Eaglefeather, I'm s-"

I stopped as she collapsed on me, a chilling cool soaking onto my fur. My eyes widened, and soon, I was surrounded with red. I pressed my nose into the queen's fur and closed my eyes. I stayed with the two cats, however cold they were.

I opened my eyes, and watched as the sun moved behind the clouds, a dark gray filling the sky. Water fell, mixing with the red that covered from the ground, and with aching limbs, I pulled away from my dead clanmates.

I turned to the sound of crying, and turned to find Fallowtail curled up beside her mate's body. My eyes softened at the harshness of our fight, taking away loved ones.

'Doesn't the warrior code say not to kill?'

'_Maybe some of this was my fault'_

'W-what?'

'_The last big battle – they had to kill their opponents. I guess some thought you were out to kill them…'_

I growled to myself, my tail drooping. I froze suddenly.

"Where are my parents?!"

I looked around frantically, but stopped when my eyes rested on fallen figures. I ran over to them, and collapsed as I found my mother crying – _over my father's body._

Blood covered his body, the flow from his torn skin gone. Fernwater lay beside my mother, her paws full of red cobwebs and herbs. I rested my nose in my father's fur, and felt the warmth leave his body.

Closing my eyes, I felt the sky's tear pounding on my fur, drenching the ground around us. I sighed and rose my head.

"Shadowheart…"

I turned my head, and found Weedtail next to me, his gray fur soaked and darkened. I pressed by head against his leg.

"I didn't mean for this to happen" I mewed, hiding my face in his fur. The tom tensed, and lay beside me.

"Nobody knew this was going to happen, Shadowheart" Splashpool said, appearing behind Skystar with Fallowtail. "Maybe this will start the Rise of Waterclan"

I nodded at the Medicine Cat's wise words, and stood up. The other cats stood with me and I looked up to find Skystar smiling sadly at me.

"To be formal, I will pronounce the new deputy in front of the spirits of our dead clanmates." She announced, her stance suddenly straightening.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our clanmates may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WaterClan is Shadowheart!"

I bowed my head, accepting the title that would soon shape the rest of my life.

* * *

I padded into the caves, the remaining cats of our small clan carrying the bodies of their clanmates. When the four cats that stayed behind realised what had happened, they came out and mourned the losses with us.

I held Beekit and Silver kit in my paws, their sobs filling the cave with their parent's deaths. I pulled them closer to me, and looked up at Weedtail next to me. He smiled sadly, and that's when I knew. I knew I was meant to be with him.

He sat beside me, and I rested my head on his shoulders, feeling his tail slip around my body. I brought the kits closer to my body, and felt that sometimes, things only happen in events. I looked around.

'Eight cats of our clan remain, and for my dad's honour, I will make WaterClan rise again!'

'_You want me to train you again, don't you?'_

'Strong and hard'

'_Of course. I will help you, Shadow'_

'Thank you…. Hawkfrost'

* * *

**Jessie S: Wow, I didn't realise what I was doing until I read it though and I'm like 'Oh my god, I just ended it!'**

**Splashpool: YOU WHAT?!**

**Jessie S: Hey, hey, hey! It may be the last but there's a sequel…**

**Splashpool: When?!**

**Jessie S: Erm, most likely after 'Her Betrothal' and 'Maze of Hokuren Library' is finished…**

**Splashpool: But that's going to be months!**

**Jessie S: Yes well, I only have parts of the plan …planned! But here's a small prophecy !**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL OUT (hopefully) BY THE END OF THE YEAR!**

**Please alert me as I will not put up a notice on this story! Either that or just keep checking my profile for the next months…**

**Also, a poll will be up till its upload to choose it's name! So please vote for your favourite!**

**Signing out, Love you guys!, **

**Jessie Sakura xxx**

* * *

_**Water will rush to the Lake, but where comes Water, comes a Storm. **_

_**Out of the Ashes, True Warriors shall rise. However, Shadows follow the Clan Cats, and soon, the Clans will need the Outcasts to survive. **_

_Years have passed. Only rumours of the once-known WaterClan is passed from the ShadowClan cats to the gatherings. But, when an old enemy returns, the warriors shall rise from the Lake, and their names will be passed as legends._


End file.
